Opposites Attract
by MrPhoBoy
Summary: A average guy, meets a unaverage girl
1. Encounter

Setsuna looked down onto his lap, a single red rose in his hand, awaits the girl of his dreams. He dreamt of this day for so long, it was hard to tell when their budding relationship started.  
  
Setsuna had walked into a café one day, without realizing that it was one of those fateful days that would change his life. His life had been average, nothing important or exciting ever happened. He was a normal college student, average grades. He had an average look on him, in fact, his whole life was average. But this day, this fateful day, things were not average.  
  
Setsuna sat down at his usual computer, ordered his usual toast, and once again went online and did his usual tasks. Had he known better, he would have looked to his right, and seen who was sitting at the computer next to him, but not this day. He went along, checking his email, watching his grades in his classes online, and doing the usual news reading.  
  
Setsuna didn't bother much as to notice things around him, not in school, not while walking home, not while going to the infrequent parties that he gets asked to. For a long time, the only thing on his mind was a girl, a girl he longed for such a long time ago, that his habits continued, even after he got over her. Today was no different, ignorant of the environment around him.  
  
Being that he didn't have school, he watches slowly as the time go by. Wanting to quench his thirst, he reaches for his usual cup of coffee, which he usually sticks on his right, but today was different. Not noticing that the waitress had stuck his cup of coffee on his left, he reaches for the right and picks up the cup of coffee.  
  
Not knowing what he was doing, he attempts to raise it to his lips, but feels something restraining his cup, or what he thought was his cup. He looks over and sees... 


	2. The Chick Magnet

Setsuna looks over and sees his friend, Genji. Genji was one of those guys he rightfully called "chick magnet" Genji had the whole underclassmen girl group practically chasing after him, yet, he had the usual "cool" that Setsuna always desired. Even though Genji never failed to get any girl he wanted, he was modest, handsome, smart, talented, and most of all, a true friend to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna had come to Hanamotos School of Learning two years ago a shy, lonely, and helpless romantic. He was a reserved student, doing well in his studies, and spent most of his time in class dreaming of his true love; pondering the things they'd do, the stuff they'd talk about, and how he'd be the best boyfriend ever to her. Setsuna was a nice guy, but for some reason, girls just didn't seem to dig him. How he ever met Genji surprised him.  
  
During the first year at college, Genji had noticed Setsuna during biology class, wondering why a guy would be so quiet in a room with almost 70% girls. All of the other guys were hooting over the cute girl, conversing on how they'd sweep girls off their feet, and being like a normal guy. But Genji noticed Setsuna, sitting in the corner, staring out of the window. Being nice, Genji introduces himself to Setsuna during break one day and asks, "What's on your mind?" "Oh nothing." replied Setsuna in a monotone voice. Genji knew that Setsuna was depressed, and he never failed to try to help others when they needed help, and a lasting relationship between the two blooms.  
  
"You got my cup." Genji remarked at Setsunas sudden move of trying to steal his coffee. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice." Setsuna once again said in his low voice. "What's wrong, you haven't been this glum in months." Genji asked. "Just the usual. Hey. Genji, how do you do it? Get all the girls like that." Setsuna asked, eyes twinkling. "Told you before, I don't know... I guess it's just natural. I never asked for it. Hey man, you just gotta work with what you got. Show off some of that inner personality of yours." Genji told Setsuna, and with a slap on the back proceeded back to reading his homework assignments.  
  
Setsuna never really understood the meaning of "inner personality". To him, he had none. His soul was empty, devoid of laughter, devoid of friends, devoid of events. To him, he saw himself as plain as a two by four. When he'd smile, he'd always mask it, knowing that no one wanted to see his real him. Before Genji, he only had one friend, a girl that he so cared about but was at such a loss of words, that he was unable to express his feelings to her. Staring at his monitor, he drifts off; daydreaming about the day they first met. 


	3. Innocent Encounter

Mai-Chan had just gotten out of school, all tired and so not relaxed. She had work to do, and it was close to the end of the year and finals were coming up. Not wanting to go directly to do her homework, she trails off online, visiting one of her usual websites. She didn't really have friends online, and her parents kind of gave her the impression that people online were dangerous. But she didn't really care, because no one talks to her online anyway. Opening up her usual website, she begins reading the numerous boards, trying to find some sort of entertainment from her usual daily routines. A twinkle in her eyes appeared as she read one of the titles of the boards, "What's your age and ethnicity?"  
  
Mai-Chan was bored, and since there was nothing else to do, she found herself replying. "16/Japanese" she typed. She read through the responses, and noticed that people were pretty much in their 20s, except for him, Setsuna, who was 17 at the time. Not paying much attention, she left the room and continued on her routine of chatroom browsing, when she gets a message from someone, Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna was like his usual self, bored and very much mindless at the moment. Being interested in talking to a girl that he would probably never talk to again in his life, rather then see in his lifetime, he instant messaged her with a quick reply:  
"Hey! You're the first Japanese I've met!"  
  
Setsuna didn't really think he would get a reply. He just wanted to do something to pass time. Was he expecting a reply back or not was not his intention, but he seemed to be refreshing his page quite often - much more often then his usual tap of the refresh button every now and then. After seeing Mai-Chan reply, he was overjoyed, "My god, a girl responded." ran through his head. Opening up the message, he reads inside:  
"You're the first person I've met!"  
  
He was quite surprised. Usually girls are quickly known, and guys are fast at swarming over any girl online. Setsuna smiled - his one of very few smiles he showed the world - and strikes up a conversation with Mai-Chan. Trying to be out of his usual self, he does what most guys do, talk. It was different of him to talk to such an interesting and funny girl. For the first time, he was able to talk to a girl and not be overly shy about it. He was very interested.  
  
Mai-Chan, who had just met a new found friend online, was overly happy. She had never had an online friend before, and never as much expected anyone to talk to her. She was sweet, reserved, quiet, short, and very much personal, but somehow, she opened up to him. "Mai-Chan!!! DINNER!!!" her mom screamed from above. Typing quickly, she sends Setsuna one last message:  
"I have to go :( It was nice talking to you, talk to you soon!"  
  
Setsuna never once did get anything more then a bye, less much a full message when a girl had to leave. Not wanting to become overly happy, put the message aside, and continued on with his chatroom surfing.  
  
"Dude..." *slap* "You're daydreaming again." "Wha?" asked Setsuna, who had just been shot back into reality by his old trusting friend. "Look" Genji tells Setsuna hurryingly "Huh?" Setsuna says while turning his head towards the door, and he sees her standing. 


	4. The Loud One

Sakura had just stepped into the door before she looked right at Genji. "YO! My BUDDY!" screamed Sakura.  
  
Genji had the usual non surprised look that he gave girls who he found quite weird. "Hey there Sakura." replied Genji.  
  
"God, this girl is so annoying." he said in his head.  
  
Setsuna thought likewise, who thought "This girl is pretty loud."  
  
"Hey, who's this guy? Tehehehe" asked Sakura.  
  
Setsuna looked at Genji with the worried look and without hesitation, as if Genji knew what was on his mind, told Sakura, "He's just my friend. Ready to work on that project?"  
  
"Of course! But umm... is he going to come with us? Tehehehe!" Sakura said joyously as if she had won the lottery.  
  
"Sure." Setsuna said quietly. "I have nothing else to do..." he said to himself. He was quite hesitant to be around a girl this noisy. He always liked to be around quiet people who wouldn't bring attention around his personal space. He had always liked it when people wouldn't ask him questions about why he was so lonely, but at the same time, longed for a person he could talk to - like her.  
  
Genji and Setsuna cleaned up the area around them and paid the rent for the computers. The trio then proceeded to walk towards the library, which was a good three blocks away. Head down and walking quickly, Setsuna immediately began walking faster then the other two, who were having quite a nice fight in the back.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" proclaimed Genji after being momentarily stung in the ear by the flick of Sakuras finger.  
  
"Puahahaha, I am just having some fun Genjiiiii." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yo, Setsuna, slow down man, it's not a competition." Noted Genji, who had seen Setsuna walk a good distance ahead of them.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just a habit." said Setsuna softly. He stopped and looked back at the two who had now actually calmed down enough to notice that they were in the heavy traffic area of downtown Mishibara, their hometown.  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of people today eh?" said Sakura.  
  
"It's almost Christmas. what do you expect?" Genji said while grinning with delight.  
  
"There are many couples around here." Setsuna said to himself while looking around.  
  
Genji had always found his neighborhood nice. It was quiet where he lived, and just a couple blocks away from the busy streets, where he could always go to watch people pass by, and look on at the couples who would be holding hands. He wanted to be able to be like the couples, have someone to talk to and be near. Snickering at the almost impossible scenario, he walked with the trio once again at their pace, without saying another word but randomly showing his fake smile when they'd ask him a question.  
  
They arrived at the library and found their place on the third floor, the quiet floor. It was usually desolate other then a few people here and there trying to escape life for a nice book read. All Genji and Sakura had to do was glue together the project, which was a chemistry version of the periodic table. They had had everything popping out, so it was a nice 3-d looking table.  
  
"Hey, Setsuna, wanna help me? Just glue the pieces to their rightful positions! Tehehe." Said Sakura while showing off a huge smile towards Setsuna.  
  
"Umm. sure." Setsuna said. "How can she be so happy? Interesting. Not such a bad girl after all - if you learn to deal with her loudness." Genji said to himself.  
  
Setsuna had always commented on how girls were. Intelligent, smart, pretty, attractive, funny, cute, adorable - any nice word he was able to fit a girl with. He really enjoyed it when a girl smiled. He felt that a girl's smile was such a beautiful thing. And Sakura showed one of the best smiles he had seen.  
  
Sakura and Setsuna had somehow begun to interact, him poking her hand with the blunt side of the glue stick, and her poking him in the face with her finger.  
  
"Interesting girl." Setsuna had started to feel comfortable around Sakura. He wasn't as closed to the world as he used to. Genji had noticed this too.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go on a.." *something hits Setsuna on the head* 


	5. Groups Night Out

Nina had just come up behind Setsuna and hit him over the head with a book.  
  
"Hey guys." Nina cheerfully smiled and said to the trio.  
  
Nina had just transferred to the same school the three were going to. She had moved from Tokyo and had come here to further her studies in chemistry. She wanted to become a biologist, and always loved animals. She always liked to play around with Setsuna, not because she liked him, but because of his inaction. She was fond of Genji, who to her seemed to be cute, innocent, and very charming. But that was her secret and no one else even thought that she liked Genji. Genji had always thought that she liked Setsuna, Setsuna had always thought Nina was playing around with him, and Sakura, well she didn't bother with other people.  
  
Sakura had always been seen as the happy girl. She had never looked down and ever cried about anything sad. She had cried, only about happy thoughts, happy feelings, everything she did had to end with a smile. A girl with a beautiful outlook on life, she had no problem making the area surrounding her into a loud party, with her as the MC of course. Sakura had moved a few years ago, and was in the school with Genji and Setsuna, but had never met Genji until the semester started, and had never seen Setsuna, well for obvious reasons.  
  
"As I was saying. we should go on a group date." Genji said to the now larger group.  
  
"Whaaaaaa!" proclaimed the two girls.  
  
Setsuna was unmoved. He wasn't even paying attention. He had his chin resting on the table after that book drop.  
  
"Ugh, what?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"A group date, two girls, two guys, you know the drill." Genji once again explained.  
  
"Setsuna is my date." Sakura told the group.  
  
Everyone was quite surprised. Setsuna was shocked that a girl said date and his name in the same sentence. Genji was quite jealous, even though he didn't really feel an interest for Sakura, he was indeed jealous that he didn't get the pick. Nina was incredibly disappointed, being stuck with a guy she liked.  
  
"Oh god. Now to find an excuse." Nina thought wishfully in her head.  
  
"Then Nina is my date. A group date it is." Genji affirmed.  
  
Everyone was speechless. Their project wasn't done, and here is Genji, with his womanizing self forcing the whole group to agree to a group date. Genji liked to go out on dates a lot, because he found it much nicer to go and hide the fact that he was single. Glancing back at the project, Genji tells the group, "Uhh, we should finish this project first." And the group resumes on working to finish the project. All that could go through Setsunas mind at the time was the fact that he was going on a date. He had never been on a real date before. Only friend dates, and following behind a girl while she shopped, but never a date. "Watch me accidentally spill my drink over her shirt." "Watch me mess up and say something stupid." "Watch when she runs away from me." Questions ran through Setsunas head, he felt like he was loosing it.  
  
An hour before the library closed, they finished their project. Proud of the result, they cleaned up and left the library. It was almost six pm, and they had a group date that they had to prepare for. The girls ran off to their dorm rooms, while Setsuna and Genji walked towards their dorm room. Setsuna and Genji both stayed in different rooms. Setsuna lived alone since he did not want to be mingling with someone else. Genji shared his room with someone else, and the girls both had their own respective dorm rooms. It wouldn't take long before the four would be finished and meeting up again.  
  
Setsuna walked into his room, opened his closet and sat down. He didn't really have any clothes he would consider worthy of going out on a date. He had a single blue dress shirt he loved to wear when it was anything near formal. He had a nice trench coat that he used to wear when he went out at night, but that was about it. He looked towards his table, and saw the single bear that stood on it, the one bear that he admired. Smiling, he changed and waited for the call from Setsuna.  
  
While his mind was relaxed, he thought about the days that he was happy, happy of being where he was, being the guy that he was. He remembered the day he was happy to share himself with a girl. His mind started to wander, when the ringing of his phone surprised him.  
  
"Yo, main entrance, 5 minutes." Genjis voice echoed monotonously through the phone.  
  
Genji was unable to reply before he heard the click. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he stood up and walked towards his table, where he looked down at the bear. Smiling, he slowly walked out of the room, turning back and while looking at the bear one last time, closes the door and walks towards the main entrance. The group date was about to begin. 


	6. A Switch Of Plans

Setsuna walked down to the main entrance. He had been thinking about the bear for awhile now and how it all began when Nina tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Hey.." Nina said quietly. Setsuna didn't notice that Nina was around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked. He had a worried look on his face. He had never seen her like this. Was it that she was stuck with Genji? No, how could that be, he was a chick magnet.  
  
Nina had always liked Genji. She was really attracted to him, like guys who get attracted by cute girls. But she didn't want to be attracted to Genji. She didn't like the fact that he was always swarmed by girls. She liked a guy who she could call her own without having any girls competing against her. She hated the fact that girls liked him, and she was scared that he wouldn't like her, or if he did, go for a prettier girl.  
  
"Man, this sucks, why did I have to be so quiet when it came to this." Nina thought angrily. "I'd rather be with Setsuna then Genji right now. Setsuna is okay I guess. He's sweet, and nice. God, I really don't want to be stuck with Genji right now." Nina remarked to herself. She looked up and saw Genji and Sakura coming.  
  
"Wow. she looks kind of cute." Setsuna said to himself. He was looking at Sakura, who was wearing a black furry jacket, with a pair of white sandals to go along with the attire. Nina had come in a normal small jacket with jeans. Genji was dressed up as if he was going to a dinner party and he was the main guest. He had on a nice long black coat, with matching vest and pants. He had in his hand a nice daisy.  
  
"Here." Genji said with a nice smile. He reached out and handed Nina the daisy.  
  
Nina was shocked. She didn't know what to do or say. Setsuna felt jealous, why didn't he think of that.  
  
"Why didn't YOU give me a rose Setsuna?!?!?!" Sakura said jokingly towards Setsuna. She gave him a nice punch in the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Umm. Sorry?" Setsuna replied. He wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
"Okay, we should head off downtown. We should find a place to eat first, then go around and shop for some Christmas presents." Genji said with a dominate tone. He liked to rule the pack and boss people around. He also noticed that the rest of the group not up for leading, since he did suggest it.  
  
The group started walking downtown, which was not too far from school. They had walked not too far when Nina looked and saw the cute glass roses that had the word "Love" inscribed on the petal. She had always secretly wanted to get one from a guy, but knew that it would be impossible. She took a last quick glance as she sped herself up to catch up with the group.  
  
"What were you looking at?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Oh nothing" said Nina with a small smile of self denial.  
  
"Lets eat at here." Genji said. He had stopped in front of Yoshi, the restaurant that they rarely went to because it was so packed but today was a slow day. They went inside and found their spots next to the windows. Setsuna of course picked the seat closest to the window and Genji sat with him. Nina sat directly across from Setsuna and asked him, "You okay? You look depressed today."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Setsuna responded. No one knew what was on his mind. His mind was racing so many different things at once that he didn't know what to do. Setsuna had been thinking about her for awhile. His mind was on Sakura, and why she was so happy. He thought about how Nina had always punched him in the shoulder at times, and seemed so nice about it.  
  
"I wonder why she always does that." Setsuna thought to himself. He was pondering about the book drop earlier that day.  
  
"Setsuna, Yo, what are you going to have?" Genji remarked at Setsuna, who was drifting away again.  
  
"Um, udon would be good. And um. just water." Setsuna replied. He didn't really feel like eating since he had eaten back at his dorm earlier. He looked back at Nina, who was ordering her meal, and noticed her small dimple. He always loved girls with dimples - he found them really cute - and always wanted to poke girls in their dimples when he saw them. But today he was not in the mood.  
  
The food came, and they all went to eat their food. Setsuna really loved udon, and so did Nina. Genji and Sakura both had a nice serving of dragon rolls. They both loved sushi, and would go out and buy sushi at the eating hall at school.  
  
Halfway through their dinner, Setsuna said the first word since the group started eating, "What happened to the store near the school. You know the one with the roses?"  
  
"Oh, it moved, we passed it earlier, didn't you see?" Nina said happily - it was indeed her store.  
  
"Oh. Nope, I didn't see it. show me later." Setsuna said softly.  
  
"Why?" Nina asked.  
  
"Just wondering." Setsuna said to Nina while trying to pick up more noodles from his bowl.  
  
The group continued eating their food through a very uneventful dinner. Besides Setsunas question, the only thing that made the dinner exciting was when a short man accidentally spilled his drink over his date. Setsunas mind was thinking how he'd be the one doing that.  
  
"Where do we want to go now?" Nina asked.  
  
"Well, I have to go to buy something for a friend for Christmas, so lets go to the stationary store." Genji said softly.  
  
The group each paid their portion of the meal and walked out into the December cold. It wasn't very cold, but Nina being a bit tender to cold weather, wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"I'll trade you Nina." Setsuna said to Nina, pulling off his coat.  
  
"Thanks." Nina smiled while handing Setsuna her jacket. Setsuna couldn't believe how thin the jacket was, and he also couldn't believe how Nina could be cold, the weather was normal to him.  
  
"Don't you care that you look like a girl Setsuna?" Genji mocked.  
  
"Not really. It's not like anyone will care." Setsuna said defensively.  
  
Nina gave Setsuna a smile while Sakura grabbed Setsunas arm. They looked like a real couple, other then the fact that Setsuna was now wearing a girls jacket. They walked into the stationary store and immediately Genji walked into the corner of the stationary store where he began looking for his binder that he wanted to get for one of his girl friends. Setsuna walked to the side of the store, where diaries laid amiss and began eyeing them.  
  
"Which one do you think would last a girl and look cute?" Setsuna asked Sakura and Nina. Nina had completely abandoned Genji, who was too busy looking for his stuff.  
  
"These look small, but that one is super cute!!!" said Sakura, who was pointing to a black dairy with the worlds "For Your Eyes Only" on the cover.  
  
"She likes stuff with pretty pictures in it." Setsuna told Sakura.  
  
"How about this one?" Nina asked. She had pulled out blue notepad looking diary. She thought it was cute, and had a dog like character on the inside. She smiled and handed it to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna had been at the store before, and had seen that diary and wanted to get it. He wanted to get the perfect diary for his friend. He smiled at Nina and said "Thanks, this will do."  
  
He went to the counter, where he began pulling out his bills when he saw a matching pen. He grabbed it and laid it on the counter with the diary.  
  
"Gift?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, and I got a card too." Setsuna said while pulling out his card. He didn't really have use for the gift card that would get him a free present once he hit 50 dollars, but it was Christmas and he had already gotten some stuff here before. The clerk handed him his change and smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas" the clerk added.  
  
"Do you want the card Nina?" Setsuna said, sticking out the card towards her.  
  
"Umm sure." Nina replied. She took the card and stuck it with her three other cards. She was a bit clumsy and kept misplacing them, so she had quite a collection.  
  
"Why aren't you with Genji?" Setsuna asked Nina.  
  
"Umm, I don't know?" Nina responded with an awkward feeling.  
  
"Yo, you guys finished? I got my stuff." Genji said while raising his bag of stuff.  
  
"Lets go to the Momicos, I need to buy someone a plushy." Nina told the group.  
  
"Hrm. I gotta go buy a pendant for someone, want to split up and meet up somewhere?" Genji asked.  
  
"Umm. we should all go together, it's not that late." Setsuna told Genji.  
  
"It's okay, you guys can go, I'll take awhile." Nina said falsely. She wanted an excuse so badly to get away from Genji. "How could he be so heartless, he wouldn't even come with me and just goes on with his business. So much for a group date." she said to herself angrily. Her eyes were burning red with hatred towards Genji, yet she still liked him.  
  
"How about we split up and go with our dates." Sakura asked the group. She wanted to go buy a bracelet for herself, and wanted a guy along to help her pick one out.  
  
"Um. Sakura, do you want to come with me? I really have to pick out a pendant." Genji said hurryingly.  
  
"What? Oh my god." Nina said to Genji. "Setsuna, come, I want to talk to you. Let's leave the 'busy guy' alone." added Nina.  
  
The other three were quite speechless at the moment. Nina had a sudden outburst of anger, and none of them knew what was going on. Setsuna was kind of in a panic. He didn't want an argument to start, and didn't really know what to do. His date was going to be switched, and he had no idea if this would be a good idea or a bad idea.  
  
"Okay, sure thing." Sakura said to Nina. "Have fun! Tehehehe!" Sakura told Setsuna, and with a slap on Setsunas shoulder, dragged Genji before he knew what was happening.  
  
Nina looked at Setsuna and said quietly "I can't hold this in any longer Setsuna; I have to tell you." 


	7. The Secret

Setsuna was kind of surprised by all of this. He didn't know what to do and had no idea what she was going to tell him. "She likes me? No, that's not possible since she seemed to get mad at Genji for not going with her. She likes him. Probably. although she never shows her emotions. Girls" Setsuna wondered to himself.  
  
"I. I. like him, Genji. I don't know what to do, he's such an ass, but I like him. I don't know why." Nina told Setsuna softly.  
  
"Everyone likes Genji. I wouldn't be surprised." Setsuna told Nina in an impartial manner.  
  
"What do you think I should do? Tell him?" Nina asked Setsuna in an interested voice.  
  
"I would think otherwise. I'd recommend talking to him first, and getting to know him, with him actually uhh. responding?" Setsuna said analytically.  
  
"Okay, I should do that. Can you keep it a secret? Don't tell him anything. just say I needed to tell you something about. I don't know, make something up?" Nina told Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna pondered about it for a bit, and replied with an "Okay. Sure" He was thinking about what to tell Genji if he asked him anything. He would just say it was nothing, and Genji would usually leave him alone. "Maybe." he thought to himself, giving him some room for error.  
  
For the next hour, they walked around - more like Setsuna following Nina while she shopped - and began to get tired. Setsuna was carrying a few bags of Ninas, and she kept asking him what to get her various friends. Setsuna didn't really have anyone to get presents for, just a girl that he had gotten something earlier.  
  
"Okay. I think that's about it. Let's call them and meet them somewhere." Nina said affirmatively.  
  
Setsuna flipped out his phone and dialed Genji. He heard a ring on the other side and glanced at Nina, who was looking at him with those girlish eyes of hers. She had amazingly beautiful eyes, and Setsuna always liked a girl that had a nice smile and eyes. He found girls with dark deep eyes the most beautiful. He had always liked girls who had a sense of mystery to her. He gave a chuckle when he heard a scream from his phone.  
  
"Yo, answer me you fool. Calling me and not saying anything. Setsuna, what the." rang through the earphone.  
  
"Hey Hey, I am here, sorry, where do you want to meet?" Setsuna responded to the now agitated Genji.  
  
"Thank god, you better not have tried to space out while calling me. Just meet me at the cookie store; we should get a snack before going home." Genji replied.  
  
Setsuna heard a click from the other side. Setsuna flipped the phone back shut and looked down at Nina's jacket.  
  
"What the heck. your pockets, why are they so small? You can't even fit a phone in it without being scared of it falling out." Setsuna said in amazement to the super small pockets Nina's jackets had.  
  
"It's called a purse. Here, give me the phone." Nina said while extending her arm.  
  
"And it's called a pocket. Ha Ha." Setsuna said in a sarcastic voice, shoving the phone into his pocket and began looking around for the cookie store.  
  
He had always liked to eat sweets, it was his hobby. Once he had eaten a brownie at the cookie store and almost fainted. The cookies there were very good, but goodness comes at a price. The cookies here were a bit expensive for his tastes, but it was Christmas, and he didn't mind spending another buck or two.  
  
They started walking towards the cookie store, which wasn't very far away. Setsuna had again resumed his fast pace of walking and he felt a tug behind him. It was Nina, who looked at him with tiring eyes.  
  
"Slow down, it's not a competition." Nina told Setsuna. He had heard this line before. Genji had always said this to him when he was walking much faster then Genji.  
  
"Sorry. It's a habit." Setsuna said apologetically. He continued walking, only this time letting Nina walk ahead of him. It was the only way he knew other then a girl dragging him to go slower that he could walk slowly.  
  
They had only walked for a few minutes when they found an empty table near the cookie shop. He walked up towards the counter and bought the usual brownie that he liked. He looked back and ushered Nina if she wanted anything. She gave him a shake of her head and he turned around to pay the clerk. He was about to pick up his brownie off the counter when something soft grabbed onto his waist. He turned around and saw the outline of a girl holding onto his waist. 


End file.
